This invention relates to a rotary type internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a novel means for generating and using the combustion gases in a more effective and usable manner.
A known form of the rotary type engine which has developed through the years includes an outer housing or stator which defines a generally cylindrical inner chamber containing a rotor which has an outer peripheral surface rotatably disposed immediately within the inner circumferential surface of the housing. Side edge surfaces of the rotor are disposed adjacent to side walls of the housing so that pockets or cavities in the outer peripheral surface of the rotor, and in which combined air-fuel mixtures are ignited, form enclosures for the expansion of combustion gases. A normal shape of the cavities which extend across the width of the rotor is, in the direction of rotation of the rotor, a steep shoulder extended inwardly from the outer periphery of the rotor and a gradual sloping section which returns to and merges with the outer cylindrical surface of the rotor. The housing is provided with a movable vane mounted in a recess in its inner circumferential surface, which vane is biased toward the peripheral surface of the rotor and enters the cavity as it passes the vane. The vane has a front surface or face which is opposite the shoulder of the cavity so that when the vane is in the cavity a closed chamber is provided between the shoulder and the front face of the vane, the chamber containing the expanding combustion gases which act against the shoulder to drive the rotor. This type of rotary engine is shown in the following U.S. Pat Nos. 974,803, Nov. 8, 1910, to Lukacsevics; 2,055,137, Sept. 22, 1936, to Sherman; 2,744,505, May 8, 1956, to Sherman; and 4,446,829, May 8, 1984, to Yeager.
Attempts have been made to provide a more effective manner of containing the charge of air-fuel mixture prior to ignition and to provide a structure which will direct the products of combustion into the pocket of the rotor. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,176, Jan. 28, 1958, to Koser et al, there is shown a rotary internal combustion engine provided with a pivoted fuel charge container which receives the fuel prior to dropping into a cavity of the rotor, and wherein the fuel in the container is ignited after the container has moved into the cavity.